


In this, together

by IllusiveWritings



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Patty please work your magic and let's get the hottest ship of 2017 live again, DC Comics films, DC Movieverse, F/M, Mother Of Superheroes, Please please please bring back Steve, Speculations for the Flashpoint movie, Trinity (DCU), WonderTrev Secret Santa, WonderTrev Secret Santa Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveWritings/pseuds/IllusiveWritings
Summary: Post Flashpoint movie. Written for BruceWaynses for the WonderTrev Exchange. Barry Allen is getting married, the whole Justice League and then some is there to help him deal with his fears and doubts, Diana and Steve first in line, even though something is bringing a certain creeping anxiety in their own lives.





	In this, together

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, it's unbetaed and I suck very bad at editing so it's going to be ridden with mistakes. English isn't my first language, so I'm doing my best but it's hard. Here's my Secret Santa gift for BruceWaynses on Tumblr. I truly hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays to everyone!

Barry was nervous. 

It wasn’t strange of him, he was nervous most of the time, what was strange was his lack of appetite. The speedster, also known as the  _ Muncher _ as a result of his gargantuan eating habits, hadn’t eaten a single bite since he had got up from the bed. He also hadn’t slept one minute, but that was a given. No one had slept much that night.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, as he observed the poor fellow, still in his mismatched sleep attire and with both messed up hair and unshaven patchy beard, stomped around the couch and the coffee table in Bruce Wayne’s sumptuous living room, babbling incoherent noises that were probably words, but spoken so fast he couldn’t exactly make out what he was talking about. Until Barry decided he wanted to be understood. 

“Oh it’s easy for you Steve, you’re not getting married in three hours!”

“That’s because I’m already married! You were there, remember?” he replied, standing from his chair and walking to his very nervous friend. “Clark called them  _ wedding day jitters _ . And he had them too, if you recall.”

Barry drew a deep breath, but he couldn’t really breathe that easily so the air got caught halfway to his lungs and a fit of wrecking cough shook him head to tow. “Yes…” he gasped in between coughs. “He broke three mugs, trying to drink his coffee.”

“Exactly.” Steve put his hands on his shoulders and gently shook him. “And if you remember, I nearly had a nervous breakdown.”

“Yeah…” Barry plopped down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, messing the dark strands even more. “What’s it like? Being married, I mean.”

The spy sat beside the younger man and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It isn’t so different from what you and Iris already have. When I was young though, before you messed up the timeline so bad you thought it wouldn’t be that much of a paradox to bring me here, being married meant you would have gone to live with Iris the night after you tied the knot and you had not only the permission but also the requirement to have sex with your spouse. It’s more of a societal requirement than anything else, really. Marrying Iris doesn’t mean tomorrow you’ll love her more than yesterday.” He paused for a moment then shook his head, realizing he had said something rather dumb. “Alright, knowing you maybe that will be the case, but I bet you already feel like you love Iris more and more as days go by. I know I love Diana every day more but it’s not because we got married.”

“Knowing D it’s impossible not to love her every day more… marriage or not.”

Steve smiled. “Eh, she’s pretty incredible. Anyway… I can’t really tell you what it feels like to be married, because I fear it’s different from person to person.”

“What if I don’t like it?” 

“I highly doubt it, Master Barry!” declared Alfred, carrying a tray with a pot of fresh coffee and two plates with neat stacks of pancake. Steve could already guess which one was for him, since one plate carried a normal size portion while the other had a huge tower impossible to eat alone in one sitting. “You should eat something, to keep your energy and spirits high. Master Bruce is making sure everything is ready and Master Clark and Master Victor are coming back from S.T.A.R. Labs, where they needed a hand with an experiment gone wrong. Master Arthur and his wife have just arrived.” The British butler set the plates in front of them on the table then poured the coffee. “It’s decaf. I wasn’t sure you would need the kick of caffeine this morning.”

Barry nodded. “Definitely not what I need today.”

“Just don’t break the cups, please.”

“I’ll try my best,” Barry answered with a smile. 

“Uh, Alfred, have you seen Diana this morning?” Steve asked. “She was still asleep when I came down.” 

“Oh yes, she’s in the kitchen with Mrs. Lane having breakfast,” said Alfred. “Do you want me to call her here?” 

Steve shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll see her later.” 

“Very well. I’ll take Miss Iris her breakfast and see if Master Arthur and Queen Mera need anything. With your permission,” he bowed and left the room. 

“Uh, is everything alright with D?” asked Barry as soon as Alfred was out of earshot.

Steve startled, a little bit, and hoped he hadn’t caught the involuntary jolt. “Yeah, everything’s just peachy. Why?”

The younger man shrugged and shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, swallowing almost without chewing. “Don’t know, there’s something… you two are always cute and all, but the past couple of days you’ve been… cuter?”

Steve smiled around his own bite. “How’s that even possible?”

Barry shrugged again. “I have no idea, I just noticed yesterday after dinner, the way you two were cuddled on the couch, there,” he pointed at the corner of the empty piece of furniture in front of them. “Diana was all smiles and giggles and she was just so beautiful, even more than her usual… I don’t know, I really thought you were cuter.”

“Oh well, I suppose I should thank you for the compliment!” 

“It was meant to be one. By the way, thanks for the help. I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with and everything you guys are doing means the world to me. And thanks, for being here while my best man arrives. Just… don’t hate me too much.”

Steve couldn’t help but feel a sudden surge of a feeling he couldn’t describe better than  _ brotherly love _ for Barry. He was getting married, he was supposed to be jittery and nervous as hell, no one was going to bat an eye at him for being jittery and nervous, and he still found the time to apologize for something he had no control over. The poor boy had some serious self esteem troubles, if he thought that Steve could hate him for such a minor nuisance. Not after he had brought him ahead in time, even though he had much more important things to care about, such as the near destruction of the universe as they knew it, two years back. He gently wrapped an arm around the boy and gave him a quick hug. 

“No need to apologize, Barry. As I said, both Clark and I have been in your shoes, Arthur too, but he was too hungover to be nervous so I won’t count him, we know how it feels. You were there for all of us. You even took care of me at my bachelor party when I was so drunk I couldn’t even remember my name. Everything will be just fine.”

Barry chuckled. “You really were drunk as a skunk that night…”

“And I probably stunk as much. Don’t worry about being nervous, it’s normal. Now eat your pancakes before you pass out.”

“Well, it’s better if I pass out now than during the ceremony.”

“Don’t worry about that, Diana and I made sure to have a stash of protein bars and energy gels readily available at all times, in case your metabolism goes on hyperdrive in the wrong moment. You know those French ones you like them so much?”

Barry grimaced. “Jeez, thanks Dad!”

Steve had no time to reply, because the door opened and the rest of the male components of the Justice League walked in, all of them carrying their suits in clear plastic wrapping, fresh from Alfred’s careful cleaning and ironing skills. “Wait, aren’t you dressed already?” bellowed Bruce. “I heard Iris is almost ready!”

“Not if Diana and Lois are still having breakfast,” replied Steve. “Hey Vic, how are you doing?”

“Just fine. People at S.T.A.R. Lab got in trouble last night and Clark and I went to lend a hand. Did he sleep?”

“Don’t think so. He didn’t even want to eat, before Alfred brought us the pancakes.”

With a smile, Clark walked behind the couch and squeezed Barry’s shoulders. “Now that’s weird! Do you want to faint in front of the judge?”

“They got that covered too. Forecasts predict cloudy with a chance of raining protein bars” said Barry, pointing at Steve. “French protein bars.”

“I call dibs on the chocolate orange one!” boomed Arthur as he poured himself a cup of fresh coffee and everyone in the room looked at him in a weird way. “Hey, what can I say? If they got the brand I think they did, that thing is a pure treat. A treat they don’t import.”

“You’re free to come by and grab a few boxes,” Steve replied. “We’ll make sure to keep a stash for you, if you ever decide to come by in Paris.”

“Oh I will, Trevor. What about you, Barry, how are you holding up?”

The speedster ran his hands through his hair and pulled at the dark, messy strands. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

Aquaman gave him a sympathetic look and a big pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it. In hindsight, you’ll look at this day and you won’t even remember how worried you were. Trust me on that.”

“And me!” cheerfully added Clark. “And I bet that Steve would tell you the same.”

He nodded. “I’ve been trying to tell him all morning.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’m sure you did. Now, time to get Barry into a shower and then into his suit. Time’s running out.”

They heard a knock on the door and Victor opened it to reveal Diana. Steve’s breath caught halfway down his windpipe as he looked at her, more gorgeous than ever, even though if she still was just wearing a pair of old faded jeans and a simple, grey hoodie that weren’t anything special. She was holding baby Jonathan in her arms, hoisted at her hip and gently rubbing his back as he drowsily chewed on his fits. He sighed as he felt his heart swell with joy, just looking at her. “Hey Victor, it’s so good to see you. Is Clark here?”

“Hey Diana, nice to see you too. And yes, Clark’s here.” 

“Oh, good. Because this boy wants Daddy and he’s been inconsolable all morning. Lois almost threw him at me like a football, she was exasperated.”

Clark promptly came to her rescue and relieved her of the weight of his son, who snuggled into the crook of his neck and relaxed against his father’s chest. “There you go little man. Sorry Diana, Jon’s teething is getting worse and he’s cranky these days.”

With a smile, Diana ran her fingers through Jon’s fine black hair and gave him a little pat on his back. “No need to be sorry. He’s a baby, he has no other way to express his discomfort other than crying. I’ll leave you boys to your devices, so we girls can get ready.” Then she walked up to the couch and kneeled in front of Barry. “Hey, are you alright?”

He nodded. “I’ll be fine once this whole thing is done and settled. Thanks for helping Iris getting ready.”

She hugged him tight and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “No problem at all. We’re a family, remember? And family…”

“Help each other,” Barry completed the sentence. “Thank you though, really.”

Diana gave him another tight hug. “You’re welcome, Barry. Now, get a shower and suit up, it’s time to make an honest man out of you.”-

With time, all the boys managed to shower, shave and get inside their suits, taking turns at babysitting Jon who finally developed a better mood when his father decided it would be the great idea to make him fly around the room a couple times. Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to watch as Clark threw the baby up high in the air, so high Jon almost touched the ceiling, catching him as he fell down in a fit of squealing laughter that made the tension in the room disappear. Even Barry, who was currently having some issues with his necktie.

“Damn I don’t understand this! Why do neckties need to be so hard to wear?” Barry whined, staring at his reflection in the mirror. “Can’t we just… clip them to the collar or something? An elastic band?”

“And deprive your soon to be wife the pleasure of untying it tonight?” asked Bruce, quickly dealing with his own without the need of a reflective surface. “No shortcuts like clip on ties Barry, not on my watch.”

Chuckling, Steve made Barry turn on his feet and grabbed the long piece of black and red striped fabric from his hand. “Here, let me help you.” With quick, practiced movements, he tied a perfect Windsor knot, tightened it enough so the tie would fit but Barry wouldn’t strangle himself with it then pulled down the collar of the white shirt. Last, but not the least, he pulled a gold tie clip with a jeweled Flash insignia from the pocket of his pants and fixed it to the tie and the shirt. “A little gift from Diana and me. A reminder that no matter how you’re dressed, you’re still the fastest man alive.”

“That’s debatable,” replied Clark as he checked his jacket for spit up stains, while Jon happily crawled on the floor chasing the lines of the marble in his Superman-themed onesie, his little tuxedo still hanging inside the plastic wrap that had protected his father’s. 

“You’re Kryptonian!” everyone in the room exclaimed with a chiding tone. 

Clark startled and Jon whimpered a little bit, at his feet. “Alright, I get it! I’ll shut up.”

“Just…” started Bruce. “Don’t steal his moment. He’s already nervous enough, there are other days to brag about how fast you are.”

“Let’s just hope he won’t be the fastest man alive tonight!” bellowed Arthur. 

“Hey!” yelled Barry, electricity sizzling around him. “That’s not nice!”

“I know,” replied the Atlantean. “But it’s funny.” He kneeled and picked Jon from the floor, before setting him on the couch while Clark arrived with the tiny tuxedo so they could dress him too. As he did so, he tickled the little boy and he squeaked, baring his two-toothed grin. “It was funny, wasn’t it Jon?”

The boy wrapped his chubby fingers in his beard and pulled, making Arthur grimace in pain. “Well, this is funny too,” laughed Barry. 

* * *

Twenty minutes before the time the ceremony was supposed to start, the boys were waiting for things to proceed, with Flash fretting and trying his best at small talk with the judge while Victor tried not to choke as he made his best not to burst laughing at his friend’s attempt at being normal, something Barry was never actually good at, before but most of all after the lightning struck him and gave him his powers. Bruce and Clark were chatting and Arthur, half hidden in a corner so the other non super guests wouldn’t see them, was doing his best to keep Jon entertained, with his wife Mera helping him in his efforts to avoid a meltdown of the eleven month old baby. 

Steve was quietly enjoying the scene of Her Royal Highness Queen Mera of Atlantis performing tricks with water from a glass and baby Jon staring wide eyed and mouth open in an O of stupor as Mera made objects appear in front of his eyes, simple shapes he would be familiar with, like small animals or objects, and lots of aquatic creatures. 

That until he got distracted when Diana entered the room, quietly as if she didn’t want to be noticed. The deep blue dress she had chosen for the event was slightly reminiscent of the one she had worn at the gala over a century ago, only cut in a more modern fashion and in a different, darker shade of blue. Her steps were light as a feather, no matter the sky high heels she was wearing, as she walked up to him with a bright smile on her face. God, she was stunning. 

“Go tell the others to get in position, we’re almost ready.”

Slightly baffled, Steve took a peek at his watch. “Really? No delay? What kind of wedding is this?”

“One organized by Bruce Wayne. I swear on Zeus' shield, that man could make make Jaques arrive on time, and you know how easy it is for Jaques to get distracted and arrive late.”

She was talking about one of her colleagues at the Louvre, constantly late. For work, for assignments, for deliveries, everything. Diana used to say that if he had been a woman he would probably had a hard time coming to realize she might be pregnant because her periods too would come late, just to stay in character. Steve groaned, faking annoyance. “Uh, a bride arriving on time. That’s inconceivable.”

Diana smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips. “While I find your imitation of Vizzini remarkable, I do prefer when you impersonate the Dread Pirate Roberts.”

Steve chuckled. “As you wish.”

They made sure everyone sat in their allotted chairs and assumed their role, be it that of the groom or the best man, in that case it was Victor’s task and waited. Diana also took care of Barry’s hyper rapid metabolism and gave him a protein bar and a chewing gum a few minutes before Lois arrived and sped towards them. “Get ready. The time has come.”

“Can we postpone?” whimpered Barry, shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

Smiling reassuringly, Diana hugged him tight and Steve saw Flash deflate like a balloon against her. “No, you can’t. And I’m sure you don’t want to, you’re just afraid.”

He nodded. “What if I’m not good enough? All I want for her is to be happy, what if…”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, despite whatever you may think about yourself, you are  _ way _ more than good enough. You are what Iris wants, she chose you to be her companion for life. Remember that. You are one of the greatest men I’ve ever had the privilege to meet, not to mention work with, so don’t let fear ruin the moment, because Iris will never forgive you if you back out now.”

“I don’t want to back out, it’s just…” he sulked.

“Then don’t, Barry!” she exclaimed, slightly amused. “I know it’s scary,  _ till death do you part _ is scary, I know, I’ve been there. And deep down you’ll forever be afraid about something, second guessing every decision you make, you’ll often overthink things in your marriage that down the line will look like they were nothing to worry about, but you know what? You’ll have company, when you overthink, or when you second guess anything.” She threw Steve a quick look and he smiled. He knew very well what she meant with that, it was their daily life in a nutshell. “Your doubts will be Iris' doubts and vice versa. This is that marriage means, you share your love, heart heart and your life with someone. And no matter how strong, rich or fast you are, you will always have doubts. Look at me, do you think I’m doubtless? Every morning when I get out of bed doubts rain down in me, but I don’t care! You need to learn how to live your life without letting them run it for you.”

The quick pep talk seemed to instill more than a drop of courage in Barry, enough for him to draw a deep, steadying breath and stand up straight. “You’re right, I’m done running. I might be the fastest man alive, Clark shut up… but I won’t run away from this. Not after I fought so hard to get all of this back. The show must go on, so let’s the show going, I can’t wait to be Mr. West!”

She tightened her hold on his shoulders and nodded. “That’s the spirit, Barry! Now go and get married!”

Despite the little panicky misstep, which apparently was mirrored by something very similar on Iris' side, according to Diana and Lois, the ceremony was smooth as velvet. The judge, a friend of Bruce’s, had such a bright smile on her face as she officiated the marriage that made everyone smile in return. Even Barry, the man who couldn’t understand social customs and interactions, was beaming, while Iris could barely hold back the constant giggling. 

From their seats in second raw, Steve and Diana observed, and he found himself smiling for so long his jaw ached. He kept having flashes of their own wedding day, how hectic it was and how terribly nervous he was throughout the day, not to mention the wearniness that had creeped deep into his bones that made him sleep like a rock for nearly half the next day, once the tension finally released when they shut the door of their Paris home behind them for the night. 

“You took care of Barry’s tie, didn’t you?” Diana whispered after a while. “No way he could have tied it that well, not with those shaking hands.”

“I did. He was having issues with the knot, so I stepped in. Like you did with that pep talk. Do doubts really rain on you, when you wake up?” 

She sighed and leaned closer to him, laying her cheek on his shoulder. “They do, but not about you, or us. Never about us.” 

“Then about what?” 

“Many things. Mostly what kind of world we’re leaving behind, how people react to what we do every day, what they’re going to do to make the world better on their own, without our constant help… most of all in light of recent happenings, you know?” 

He placed a quick kiss to her temple. “Yeah, I know. Don’t think it’s too different for me though, I have my own doubts every single day just like you, but… you know… I think my doubts are a little on the time travelling side.” 

“You’ve been here for nearly two years, you’re doing just fine, don’t worry about it.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah well, tell me that when I wake up thinking I’m still in 1918 then your alarm clock on your phone blasts a song played with instruments that hadn’t been invented yet when I was alive.” 

“Oh come on, you love that song!”

“In fact, I do. But let’s not get distracted, this is the important part of the ceremony.” 

* * *

With the final yes pronounced aloud and the ink of the signatures on the registry dry, Barry was visibly more relaxed than before. From their point of view in the corner of the hall where Bruce had organized the reception, Steve and Diana couldn’t have been happier about how the Flash was handling the situation. Never keen on large social gatherings, Barry didn’t look as distressed as they had feared, while he and Iris hopped from table to table, from a small group to another to personally greet every single guest and have a chat with them. He wasn’t fidgeting or jumping, as if he was trying to get away from an uncomfortable situation, as he would usually do. Instead he looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself, he followed Iris everywhere, holding her hand tight as she pulled him in every direction. He didn’t seem bothered by the noise and all the people around him, contrary to his usual demeanor. 

“It’s refreshing, you know?” he told her, lacing his fingers with hers. “To see him like this.” 

“Happy and carefree? Yes it is,” replied Diana. “He fought so long for this… it’s good to see him so happy.”

“Sounds like someone I know, doesn’t it?” He nudged her in the ribs gently. “Someone who fought long and hard to be happy.”

She smiled. “Don’t remind me.”

Steve toyed with the glass of bourbon in his free hand. “Don’t ask me why, but it’s like watching a son getting married.” 

“Ah, he called me  _ mom _ more than once, I definitely see your point.” 

“Really? I never heard that!” 

Stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, she nodded. “I know. He’s very careful not to do it when you’re around, but it happens. He and Arthur call me  _ Mother of Superheroes _ .”

“Is that a not so veiled nod at your godly age?” he wondered. 

She shook her head. “No, at a TV show. Specifically to a character that has a mile-long series of appellatives attached to her name, a little bit like mine, and that ends with  _ mother of dragons _ . They’re fan of the show, so they make fun of my full name by calling me  _ Mother Of Superheroes _ .”

“Uh, that’s neat. And fitting, considering that often you do have to act like a strict mother among the group. Most of all with Barry.” 

Diana shrugged, softly. “I don’t mind. It’s nice to avoid a fight when I can.”

“And when you manage to avoid a fight between your friends, it’s even better, uh?” 

“I still wish I had acted sooner, when Bruce and Clark…” 

“Hey, stop right there!” Steve set his glass on a table and wrapped his arms around her. “Stop it, right now. This is a day for celebration, not for brooding. Got it? Clark’s alive and well, he’s happy and he’s having fun right now!” He threw a quick look at him, not ten meters away from him, as he chatted with some guests while juggling Baby Jon as the toddler tried to climb all over him. “You’ve already blamed yourself enough for what happened, even if it wasn’t your fault.” 

“But…”

“But nothing.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, careful not to smudge her makeup. “No brooding today. Nor tomorrow, or the day after. This subject is officially forbidden. I know sometimes you feel like you don’t deserve to be happy for what you’ve done…”

“What I haven’t done,” she interrupted him.

Steve rolled his eyes, frustrated. “Alright, what you haven’t done after I died, but things have changed, so stop right now. We’re here to celebrate and be happy, so, for the love of Hera, be happy!” He pressed his forehead against hers. “You deserve to be happy, just because you make me the happiest man on earth. Because you hold together a group of superheroes that would collapse without you, because… because every single day you inspire people to be the best version of themselves! Who cares what you did or what you didn’t, in the past. Right now, in this very moment, you deserve to be happy. Just as Barry, Clark and the others. Got it?”

Diana nodded. “I guess I needed a pep talk too!” she exclaimed. 

“I’m kind of good with pep talks, you know? Barry just needed to hear those words from you, this morning, not from me. Look now, Lois is calling you. I’ll get a refill then join you two, alright?” 

“Alright.” She kissed his cheek. “Don’t drink too much, there’s going to be a lot of wine during the banquet.” 

“Oh don’t worry,” he replied with a smile. “I’m going non-alcoholic from now on, but you know… I can’t really resist Bruce’s private bar. Man’s got great taste in bourbon.” 

“You know that the I don’t mind if you drink, right? Just because I don’t…”

He shushed her with a quick kiss. “I know you don’t mind. But I prefer to remain sober. In case Barry needs a hand, you know?”

Luckily, Diana’s brooding moment was short lived. They spent the joyful day with their friends, enjoying their company, the food and the simple things of just being in the same place without having to fight off an intergalactic invader or a supervillain. They even witnessed one of the rarest events on earth: Bruce Wayne laughed. He didn’t smile, he didn’t smirk and he didn’t chuckle. He laughed. In two years, Steve had never seen him laugh and even Alfred, who had to deal with the billionaire on daily basis was surprised. It all started when Clark overheard someone on a nearby table wondering how Barry got to know Bruce Wayne well enough to have him organize his wedding. Or Pulitzer winner Lois Lane, another person at the same table had added. They were clearly guests from Iris' side of the list. 

A long conversation sprung from that question, a conversation that led to lots and lots of hypothesis being thrown in the list of ways the two could have met each other, some of them were utterly implausible and others until Lois put Jon in Diana’s arms and walked to the group and kindly, but sternly, quenched their thirst for gossip. 

“Barry was the recipient of one of Bruce Wayne’s scholarships, that’s how they met and became friends. Yes, contrary to popular beliefs, Bruce Wayne has friends to whom he’s devoted and he can also be very generous to them,” she explained. “Now, let me just give you a quick, useful tip us reporters often use: most of the time, the answer to a question like this is pretty simple, no need to come up with absurd theories. Also, it’s 2021, homophobia isn’t fashionable anymore so please, stop referring to homosexuality like it’s the eleventh plague of Egypt, that is so 1960...”

A loud chorus raised from the tables around them, with Vic’s distinct  _ Booyah  _ topping them noise. A frozen silence fell on the incriminated table, and those who had participated to the conversation blushed visibly, even with layers and layers of makeup concealing it. Lois returned triumphantly to her chair and sat. “I’m sorry but they were getting increasingly rude.”

Bruce was barely holding back a sneer as he covered his mouth behind his hand, while Alfred smiled more openly. Vic on the other hand was laughing out loud. “That was a serious burn!” he exclaimed. “I wonder why they didn’t question why I was here! I mean, I’m the only superhero here that isn’t incognito, and they don’t wonder how Barry knows me?” 

“You’re nerds!” replied Lois. “They probably think you two play World Of Warcraft together.” 

Victor shook his head, briefly. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Bruce asked, aloud.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and before they could realize, it was time to go home. Or retire in their appointed bedrooms in Bruce’s house. As guests slowly left the party after the newlyweds had gone, and the hall was left in the caring hands of the company in charge of catering and one in charge of cleaning, so they could take care of it, the personal guests moved to the living room for one last drink before bedtime. It was a relaxed moment, with neckties finally loosened, top buttons of shirts undone and high heels forgotten. A rare occurrence, for the Justice League. 

Lois, Clark and baby Jon were the first to leave to go home, soon followed by Victor. Arthur and Mera stayed a while longer, but soon they too decided to go, considering that Mera couldn’t stay out of water for as long as she wished, contrary to Aquaman who, being half human, could stay away from water as long as he needed, or wished. Only then, Diana left and went upstairs, leaving Steve and Bruce by themselves, for a nightcap. 

“Is Diana alright?” asked Bruce as he poured the bourbon. 

“Uh?” Steve jolted a little in his seat. “Yeah, of course she’s alright. It’s just a stressful moment, you know, between balancing her work at the Louvre and being Wonder Woman… it can be tough, you know.”

Bruce chuckled. “Sometimes I wonder how Clark and her make it work, with regular jobs and all. And Barry too. Arthur and I are lucky in that aspect, we don’t need to really work to support ourselves.”

“You know, Diana’s not one to just wait home until someone needs her help, she would get bored after ten minutes.”

With a nod, Bruce sat in the armchair and pulled the tie completely off and threw it on the coffee table in front of him. Steve barely held back a pained grimace, as that single piece of Bruce’s attire probably costed more than his full suit. “Yeah, she’s that kind of woman. How’s life in Paris?”

Steve shrugged. “Same old. I’m not really sure how life in Paris was in my time, I’ve been there only in war time, but despite the constant threat of terrorist attacks. That keeps Diana always on edge.”

“Yeah, I saw last month. She did a remarkable job with that attempted attack. Do you ever help her out?” 

“It has happened, but it’s mostly logistic support. She kind of grew tired of bursting through doors, she said it became a clichè and people started expecting her to do that and come prepared for that.”

“Uhm, that’s interesting. But she’s more than capable to handle everything they throw at her.” 

He laughed, briefly. “Oh yes, that’s more than true. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone more capable to handle anything and anyone than Diana.” 

_ Except one little thing she can’t really control yet... _

“Alfred, maybe?” proposed Bruce. “I mean, he’s been handling me since I was a child, I guess that alone makes him a great candidate for the title.” 

Steve downed the last of his bourbon and set the glass on the table. “Can’t really argue with that. You can be insufferable, at times.” 

“Don’t I know it?”

Bruce’s bittersweet admission made Steve wonder where Bruce Wayne ended and where Batman begun, or if the two personalities were so much intertwined that there was no difference at all between the two aspects of the same man, like the two faces of a coin. 

“I think it’s time for me to go too. It’s getting late.” 

“Yeah, I should go on patrol too. Crime doesn’t stop just because a superhero is getting married.”

“Not a night of rest for the Batman, uh?”

Bruce shook his head. “Nope. I’ll have to check how drunk I am though, crashing the Batmobile because I’m too drunk to drive wouldn’t do good to my reputation. Goodnight Steve, see you tomorrow for breakfast.” 

“Sure thing. Goodnight, Bruce.” 

Steve quickly jogged upstairs and talked into their room, to find Diana already in bed, wearing the same simple grey sweatshirt she had been wearing that morning, hair still wet from the shower, reading a book. “Hey!” she smiled. “Bruce’s gone to sleep?” 

“He’s checking if he’s drunk or not so he can decide to go or not.” He threw the jacket on a chair and carelessly jumped on the bed, toeing his shoes off, then he kissed her. “How’s Baby Amazon?” 

Diana sighed. “Fine I guess. Kind enough to leave me be for today.” 

“Ah!” he exclaimed triumphantly. “Glad to hear she already listens to her dad!” Diana’s eyebrow shot up. “Before I went downstairs this morning, while you were still sleeping, I kindly asked her to behave for today. I see it worked!”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “What if Baby Amazon is Baby Spy? We don’t know yet.” 

He shook his head. “No, I’m sticking to Baby Amazon.” Gently, he pulled the sweatshirt upward and exposed her tummy and the barely there little bump that was their baby. “Hey, Baby Amazon, thanks for letting Mommy be today. Can I ask you just another teeny tiny favor? Could you please stop giving your Mommy so many doubts and so much anguish? She’s really worried she won’t be a good mom to you, no matter how much I tell her that were going to learn all together when you get here.” 

Diana groaned. “That’s rich coming from you. If I remember correctly we were both wide awake the night we found out I was pregnant, and you were the one worrying about not being able to be a father in this time.” 

“I know, but if you noticed I’ve been trying to keep the doubts from spoiling the moment! Like you, I’ll be a learning experience. Sure, the curve is a bit steep, but it can’t be worse than stopping a war or fighting against a god!”

“Lois said the same, this morning.” 

“But I thought we had said…” 

“I know we had decided to keep it for ourselves for a while but she’s my best friend, and by the way she knew already, by herself. Also, Clark knows too, because damn his ears he heard the heartbeat. It’s strong and steady by the way, if you’re curious.” 

He smiled. “Is that why before leaving he hugged you for so long? To tell you that?” 

“Yeah… kind of. He told me he noticed I was a little down, he guessed it was because of the baby and he said that I should live by what I told Barry. I shouldn’t let my doubts rule my life, and I should enjoy this moment. His own doubts almost ruined it for him.” 

“Clark’s a wise guy. And he’s right, you know? What you told Barry this morning, about doubts and fears… it’s alright to have them, but it shouldn’t let them control your lives.” 

She closed her eyes and wiggled her way into his arms, her left hand joining his on the tiny bump. “It’s just… I don’t want to make the same mistakes my mother made with me.” 

“And I don’t want to be the overprotective father that ruins his child’s life. Hey, we’re in this together, your doubts and fears are the same that keep me up at night. With one single, but crucial, difference.” 

“And what would it be?” 

“You’re amazing with children,” he told her in the softest voice he could muster. “You care so much about people, about all people, that you’re a natural with them. I have to admit I nearly had a heart attack this morning, when you came down looking for Clark holding Jon.”

“It helped he was adorably cranky this morning,” she laughed. “He’s just an easy boy to take care of, no matter how bad his teething can get. He gets settled pretty easily, when you know him good enough.” 

“Don’t make this all about Jon!” he exclaimed. “I know he’s adorable, but I’m talking about you here. This baby…” He gently rubbed his hand over her tummy. “Is going to have the best mother of all world, and not because she’s Wonder Woman, but because you are Diana. The armor, the fame… that doesn’t matter. We will make mistakes, we’re bound to. No parent is perfect, and that works for you too. And me, of course, I’m no exempt from making mistakes.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better? Because  _ misery loves company _ never worked that well with me.” 

“It’s not  _ misery loves company _ , it’s human nature. No one knows how to be a parent, I bet not even your mother knew how to be a parent. I’m sure she knew very well how to handle a baby, but how to raise one? That’s a completely different matter, in my book. Changing a diaper is easy, after a while it becomes routine. But dealing with a baby with a colic? Or helping them deal with first day at school jitters? God help me the day this one will come home with the first heartbreak, because I seriously dread the fate of the fool who dares to hurt our child. That is something you learn as you go, and no child is like any other. My mother used to say that compared to my brother I was insufferable as a baby and they didn’t really know what to do with me.”

Diana took a deep breath and exhaled gravelly. “I don’t know… I feel so conflicted… I know I should be happy, and I am but… it’s scary, you know? Being responsible for another person’s life. This way I mean.”

He kissed her forehead. “All too well, Angel. When I say  _ we’re in this together _ I mean it. A long time ago I have accepted to share your burdens and while I consider this baby the complete opposite of a burden, I understand it’s a life altering moment, and I know it is for me, though not to the same extent as you. But we’ll face this together, so don’t worry. If we fuck up, we fuck up together.” 

“That’s… sweet, but not exactly reassuring.” 

He shrugged. “I tried my best. Just trust me in this, we’ll make sure to be the best parent we can, no matter how scared, doubtful or anxious we will be.” 

Diana remained silent for a moment, looking up at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen stamped on her otherwordly beautiful face. “You know that I love you, don’t you?” 

“I know, but I’ll never get tired to hear you say it. And I’ll never get tired to tell anyone I meet that I love you.” 

“We’re two hopeless cases, you know?” 

“Well, soon we will be three hopeless cases,” he replied. “And believe me, I’m looking forward to it.” 


End file.
